1. Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have a wide variety of applications, such as displays for notebook computers, monitors, air crafts, and space crafts because of their numerous advantages such as low operation voltage, low power consumption, portability, and the like.
In general, an LCD device includes an array substrate which displays an image using the optical transmittance of liquid crystal molecules, an opposite substrate which faces the array substrate, and a light assembly which provides light to the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The LCD device also includes pixels, which can render different colors, and may display arbitrary colors using combinations of the colors rendered by the pixels. The pixels may display red (“R”), green (“G”), and blue (“B”) colors, and various colors may be displayed using combinations of the R, G and B colors.
Pixel electrodes are provided in the pixels, respectively, and the transmittance of the LCD device varies depending on the structure of the pixel electrodes. Accordingly, a pixel electrode structure capable of improving the transmittance of the LCD device is needed.